


Writing a Report

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim has to write a report...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Writing a Report

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SentinelThursday prompt 'grind'

Challenge 654 - grind 

Writing a Report

by Bluewolf

Jim took a deep breath as he opened a fresh document on his computer, wishing that Blair was at the PD to write the report for him. But Blair was at Rainier, doing the job he was actually paid to do; in this case, spending most of the day giving lectures.

When Jim was really busy on a case (or more than one) Blair so often had to be with him, asking another of the TAs to cover his lectures; and so Blair, who hated to be indebted to anyone, sometimes offered to cover lectures for his friends when he knew Jim would be stuck at his desk, so that he built up a 'stock' of 'favors due'. When those favors due were down to just two or three, he spent several days building up the 'stock' again.

Jim could understand why.

But he hated the days when Blair was spending the day giving seven or eight lectures. They were days when, for hours, he saw nothing of his friend; his guide.

Days spent struggling to type reports.

It had been so much easier (in Jim's opinion) when reports were written by hand or even on a typewriter. On a computer... It wouldn't be the first time he had accidentally hit the wrong key and deleted everything he had written. If he hit the wrong key on a typewriter all he had to do was white out the wrong letter.

And, he reflected ruefully, he wasn't the only one. Only Blair, of the MC detectives - and of course he wasn't a detective - seemed happy to work on a computer. And while they had been told that it would be easy to check up on things using the computer... No. Life was much easier when Blair was there!

Why hadn't they ever been given instructions on how to use a computer, instead of having it taken for granted that they could adjust to a computer the way they had adjusted to typewriters?

It made the not-quite daily grind of writing reports more of a grind than it usually was!

Jim took another deep breath... and began to type.


End file.
